Recueil d'Os, Fairy Tail
by loloyaoi
Summary: Ici ce sera un recueil d'Os sur le fandom Fairy Tail, avec divers couple, mais régulièrement Grey x Laxus. Se sera aussi régulièrement des yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas... Vous savez quoi faire... N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos idées ou même vos idées de parings. :) !
1. Recueil D

Hello Hello j'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'Os sur le fandom Fairy Tail. Je ferais principalement du Grey x Laxus, mais d'autres aussi.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination. Se seront des Yaoi souvent, peut-être des lemons je ne sais pas encore. Je ne posterai pas de manière régulière, seulement quand mon imagination montrera le bout de son nez, et si j'ai le temps, entre les examens et tout...

Bref, c'est pas le moment de raconté ma vie. Si vous avez des idées de paring ou même de contexte, hésitez pas.

Il y aura aussi des Os sans lien et qui ne se suivront pas.

Liste des Os postés :

Os 1 : Un sacré emmerdeur.

Os 2 : La jalousie excessive de Laxus ou les idées débiles de Natsu.

Os 3 : Mirajane ... .

OS 4 : Mirajane est une diablesse

OS 5: Leon Bastia


	2. Sacré emmerdeur

Hello, hello, me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire sur un paring que j'adore, Grey x Laxus. Bref les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand regret, donc voici, voilà !

Un sacré emmerdeur. 

Dans un appartement plongé dans le noir, des rayons de soleil filtrent par les rideaux, indiquant que dehors il fait jour. Un homme grand, à la posture et musculature plutôt imposante se réveille doucement d'une nuit plutôt mouvementé. Il soupire, puis se tente de se retourner, cependant en ouvrant les yeux, il tombe directement sur une vue des plus agréable.

Sur son torse nu, près de sa marque de Fairy Tail, un tête endormie se sert de lui comme d'un oreiller, insouciant du réveil de l'autre homme qui partage son lit. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle régulier, ses cheveux bruns et soyeux délicatement éparpillé sur son crâne. Sur son torse la même marque apparaît, signalant son appartenance à Fairy Tail.

Laxus sourit puis passe délicatement sa main dans le dos du jeune homme, il entend clairement le souffle de Grey se bloquer, puis reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Laxus rigole, l'habitude surement, à chaque réveil, le même schéma se déssine. Son jeune compagnon n'est pas du matin. Mais vraiment pas, du moins pas tant qu'il n'a pas bu un café.

Laxus le décale puis se lève, sans même se retourner il peut entendre Grey s'étaler sur son côté du lit et enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Il prend sa douche tranquillement, prend son temps. Quand il revient dans la chambre le lit est vide, mais il entend du bruit dans la cuisine, signe que son compagnon a finit par se lever. Il se dirige tranquillement vers celle-ci, arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrête et observe la scène avec un certain intérêt. Grey est assis à moitié nu attendant que la cafetière est fini, torse nu, la marque sur son épaule est visible, marque qui le nomme comme le compagnon de Laxus.

Laxus entend la cafetière qui s'éteint signe que le café est prêt, il ne laisse pas le temps à Grey de se lever, et se dirige vers la cafetière, sort deux tasses sans même faire attention, il les remplit puis en tend un a Grey qui l'accepte sans tarder. Il le boit presque d'une seule gorgé puis part dans la salle de bain, du moins veut aller dans la salle de bain. Son amant, lui n'est pas d'accord il l'attrape par les hanches le plaque contre le comptoir.

-" Laxus il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche.." Cependant il comprend bien que son amant n'en a rien à faire.

-" Tu pourras la prendre plus tard..." Il lui embrasse le cou, parcours sa clavicule, descend délicatement, embrasse la marque de son compagnon, puis l'attrape par la mâchoire et l'embrasse. Le baiser se prolonge, Grey se laissant emporter par la passion, pourtant il sait que ses compagnons devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour l'emmener en mission. Mais il ne peut se refuser à Laxus, et celui-ci le sait bien et en joue. La passion prend vite place, Laxus attrape Grey par les hanches et l'assoit sur ses genoux, les bras de Grey agrippe à son cou, les rapprochant encore plus. Laxus se lève tenant toujours son compagnon dans ses bras, qui enroule ses jambes autours de ses hanches et qui l'embrasse avec encore plus de ferveur. Il se dirige vers la chambre, se laisse tomber sur lit, les lèvres toujours collées à celle de Grey, son corps recouvrant le sien.

Ravi d'avoir une occasion de profiter de son amant tranquillement il entreprend de lui faire passer du bon temps. Mais c'est sans compter sur la sonnette qui produit un son strident dans tout l'appartement. Résultat Grey se relève soudain, éjecte presque Laxus, et s'en va dans la douche.

-" Tu fais chier Laxus, tu savais très bien que j'avais une mission aujourd'hui !" Suite à sa réplique le concerné ricane.

-" Bien sûr que je le sais, j'espérai juste que tu ne remarquerai pas la sonnette et que au moment que tu t'en rendrais compte ils seraient partis dans toi. Mais bien sûr ils sont bien trop emmerdants !" Il grogne presque la dernière partie de sa phrase. La sonnette continue encore son bruit strident, et cela agace beaucoup Laxus, qui daigne enfin aller ouvrir la porte.

Avant même qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit, Natsu et Erza sont déjà dans l'appartement. Il ne leur dit même pas bonjour et repart dans la cuisine en grommelant. Et dire qu'il a manqué une occasion comme celle-ci juste pour une mission. Il entend l'eau de la douche qui s'arrête et quelques minutes plus tard, Grey passe rapidement dans le salon, habillé cette fois, au grand malheur de Laxus. Il court partout dans l'appartement à la recherche de ces affaires. Laxus fait un petit sourire parce que il sait que la chose que Grey cherche vraiment c'est lui qui l'a. Et oui, pas du tout d'accord que son compagnon parte en mission alors qu'il vient de revenir, et que a par la nuit dernière, où ils sont tout les deux tombés de fatigue, il n'accepte pas que Grey parte déjà.

Donc, il a récupérer le pendentif que Grey a laissé sur la table hier, et la mis en évidence sur lui. Comme ça, Grey est obligé de négocier avec lui pour le récupérer. Et Laxus ne le laissera pas partir facilement. Ce n'est pas parce que il aime Grey, qu'il c'est attendrit réellement. C'est d'ailleurs avec Grey qui se montre le plus emmerdant. La preuve.

-" Laxus t'as pas vu mon pendentif ?!" Le susnommé ignore l'appel et attend tranquillement. Son compagnon débarque comme une furie dans la cuisine et aperçoit directement son pendentif sur le torse de Laxus.

-" Non mais Laxus je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire et ça va pas marcher ! Donne moi mon pendentif ! S'il te plaît ?!"

-" Non !"

La réponse ne semble pas satisfaire Grey, mais Laxus n'en démord pas. Il garde les bras croisés sur son torse, montrant bien que son petit-ami va devoir se battre pour récupérer son collier.

-" Sérieusement Laxus t'es vraiment un chieur ! Rend le moi que je puisse y aller !" De l'autre côté de la pièce, Natsu, Erza, Lucy et Wendy écoutent attentivement la scène, avec des sourires et des rires. Grey tente une approche mais c'est sans compter sur la vivacité de son copain, qui bloque le mouvement habilement. Son compagnon attérit sur ses genoux, et tente de récupérer son bien, mais sans succès. Alors il tente une nouvelle approche, il l'embrasse langoureusement, et s'accroche à son cou, et subtilement tente de décrocher le collier. Laxus attrape ses bras et les bloque dans le dos de Grey, sans cesser de l'embrasser, et peu à peu son petit-ami se laisse emporter par la passion. Un raclement de gorge les rappelle à la réalité. Erza est rouge ainsi que Lucy et Wendy, quand à Natsu, il est mort de rire.

-" Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes tellement pathé..." Vu le regard que lui envoie Laxus, il se stoppe dans sa phrase, oui il aime se battre, mais il est pas suicidaire, loin de là ! Il veut bien agacer Laxus, mais pas l'énerver, car personne n'est épargner. Surtout pas Grey. Une fois pour emmerder Laxus et qu'il se batte aveec lui, Natsu avait embrassé Grey. Juste le cognement de leurs lèvres. Natsu a finit à l'infirmerie et Grey n'a pas pu marcher pendant trois jours, et quand Erza a voulu savoir comment il s'était fait mal, en voyant les rougeurs sur ses joues et le sourire gourmand de Laxus, elle a vite fait le rapprochement. Depuis la salamandre a compris le terme limite. Du moins uniquement avec Laxus.

-" Je suis partis trois semaines ! Je viens de revenir et tu repars déjà ! On s'est vu une nuit et j'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de toi dans tout les sens du terme !" Grey toujours dans ces bras lui frappe le torse.

-" Non mais je pars une semaine maxi et je reviens ! On pourra profiter l'un de l'autre après !" Il tente de se lever, mais son compagnon ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher.

-" Non mais Laxus t'es ridicule ! Lâche moi !" Il tente de forcer mais ça foire. Complètement.

-" Si je te promets quelque chose tu me laisse partir ?!" Laxus soulève un sourcil et s'approche de l'oreille et lui murmure en soufflant dans son oreille.

-" Et tu proposes quoi ?" Il peut presque apercevoir le frisson qui parcourt le dos de Grey.

-" Tout ce que tu veux !" Son compagnon grogne, mais retire le collier de son cou, lui embrasse sa clavicule et consent à le libérer.

-" Tu sais que t'es un sacré emmerdeur quand même ! Tu le savais dès le début que ça allait finir comme ça hein !" Il tente de le frapper, mais son amant esquive.

-" Honnêtement ça a marché encore mieux que je ne l'espérai ! Aller va t'en avant que je change d'avis !" Grey l'embrasse puis finit par partir enfin. Ce qu'il ne voit pas c'est le sourire plein de promesse que Laxus a plaqué sur ses lèvres. Oh oui il va le faire souffrir quand il reviendra, il a un record à battre de trois jours.

Merci pour votre lecture, si l'envie vous en prend vous pouvez me laisser un review même négative ! Que je puisse m'améliorer! Bye ! :)


	3. La jalousie excessive de Laxus

Hello hello ! Me revoici avec un nouvelle Os sur le paring Laxus x Grey, c'est encore un yaoi ! Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est un amour entre homme avec quelques sous-entendu donc si vous n'aimez passez votre chemin !

La jalousie excessive de Laxus ou les idées débiles de Natsu.

La relation entre Laxus et Grey était connu de toute la guilde et d'autres encore. Notamment Lamia Scale, Saberthoot et Blue Pegasus. Grey de nature très discrète et timide ne voulait pas que tout le monde l'apprenne, non pas parce qu'il a honte de sa relation, non pas du tout. Au contraire. C'est uniquement parce qu'il savait que tout le monde allait s'en mêler, tout le monde. Mais encore plus Mirajane qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser plein de question sur sa relation, surtout sur le côté sexuel de sa relation. Et quand Mirajane si met, ce n'est pas rare que d'autre s'incruste dans la conversation. C'est d'ailleurs un jour comme celui-ci que commence notre histoire.

C'était un jour pluvieux ou tout les membres de la guilde qui n'étaient pas en missions c'étaient réunis et s'ennuyaient. A une table se tenaient Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Reby, Gadjeel et Natsu. La conversation tournée autours du tournoi des grands jeux inter-magique, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation, Gadjeel et Natsu hurlaient à qui veut l'entendre que si ils avaient gagner c'était grâce à chacun d'eux. Les autres eux ne participent pas vraiment à la conversation, plus par ennui et pour éviter d'envenimer la conversation.

-" De quoi il parle ?" demande Mirajane qui vient tout juste d'arrivée.

-" J'en sais rien mais il me fatigue !" répond Grey en soupirant.

-" T'es sûr que c'est pas Laxus qui t'a fatigué cette nuit ? " demande Mirajane avec un sourire remplit de sous-entendus, et le rougissement de Grey ne passe pas inaperçu. Forcément elle a pratiquement hurlé cette phrase dans toute la guilde, résultat les trois quarts des membres se sont détournés de leurs conversations respectives et se concentrent sur celle qui est la plus importante. Même les deux braillards ont stoppé leur conversation. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Grey sait parfaitement que Laxus est en haut, qu'il écoute tout la conversation, mais qu'il est loin d'être assez stupide pour descendre et se montrer. Si c'est pour avoir droit à un interrogatoire, même si il est puissant, il doit l'admettre, il craint Mirajane, c'est une fourbe.

Tout un tas de questions flottent dans l'air, qui est en dessous, qui est au dessus, comment ils sont au lit, sauvage, doux... Grey ne peut même pas en placer une tellement les autres font du bruit. Laxu a un semblant de sympathie, mais quand il voit le sourire de Mirajane il fait demi-tour et se rassoit. Il préfère observer la scène de loin. Il commence a se concentré sur autre chose quand il entend une question, qui, il doit l'admettre pique sa curiosité.

-" Mais Laxus il est du genre jaloux non ?" demande Lucy.

-" Je sais pas trop, il a jamais eu à l'être je pense..." Grey semble réellement réfléchir, mais aucune situation ne lui vient à l'esprit.

-" T'as jamais tenté de le rendre jaloux ?" demande Reby.

-" Non et j'en vois pas l'interêt. Je préfère pas voir ce que ça va donner..." Grey se retourne vers le reste de la guilde et voit une chose qui lui donne froid dans le dos. Natsu a un drôle de sourire, le genre de sourire qui annonce une sacré connerie. Et dans le genre connerie totalement débile, Natsu bat des records.

-" Je pense que Laxus est du genre jaloux, quand on le voit, on peut pas penser en le voyant que c'est le genre a accpeter que quelqu'un tourne autours de ce qu'il aime." réfléchit Mirajane à voix haute.

-" Si c'est un homme il doit être jaloux !" hurle Elfmann.

-" Au pire quand il reviendra quelqu'un pourra lui poser la question, comme ça on sera fixer." propose Reby.

-" Je passe mon tour ! Je veux pas me faire tuer par Laxus parce que on se mêle de sa vie et personne ne devrait s'en mêler à moins d'être suicidaire !" explique Lucy avec un frisson dans le dos.

-" Je suis d'accord avec Lucy ! Laxus est pas du genre commode et personne ne peut se mêler de sa vie sans prendre le risque de s'en prendre plein la gueule !" poursuit Gadjeel. Laxus sourit fière d'avoir une réputation comme celle-ci.

-" Vu qu'il est en haut, on peut lui demander tout de suite !" propose Mirajane. Laxus déglutit et tente une retraite stratégique mais il entend un phrase qui ne lui laisse pas le choix que d'intervenir.

-" J'ai une meilleure idée ! En plus je vais avoir mon combat !" Laxus qui s'était approché de la rambarde voit une scène qui le fait sortir de ses gonds. Alors, oui il sait que Natsu fait ça pour le provoquer et que ce n'est qu'un effleurement vu que Grey l'a directement repoussé. Mais aller dire ça à son côté dragon. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, le dragon slayer de la foudre est en bas, Natsu vole à travers la guilde avec une puissance incroyable. Forcément la salamandre n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter pour si peu, et il retourne à la charge. Le problème c'est que dans sa précipitation, et dans son envie de se battre avec Laxus, il n'a pas fait la distinction entre colère et juste agacement. Et comment vous dire que Laxus est en colère. Toute la guilde a fait un pas en arrière et observe la scène médusé. Au moins ils ont leur réponse. Même Gadjeel est pas assez téméraire pour s'en mêler. La salamandre tente d'envoyer une attaque, mais c'est sans compter sur la vivacité de Laxus qui l'envoit rencontrer le mur avec un éclair. Le temps semble suspendu et avant que qui que se soit n'est pu faire un geste, Grey atterit sur l'éapule de son amant qui malgré la pluie sort quand même, et avant qu'ils n'aient franchit la porte, ils entendent le bruit de la claque magistrale que Laxus met sur les fesses de son amant et la phrase tellement romantique.

-" Ce soir tu vas prendre cher ! Et si jamais tu t'en plains t'aura qu'a aller te plaindre à Natsu ! En tout cas je t'assure que tu vas pas marcher pendant plusieurs jours je peux te l'assurer."

Ils partent de la guilde sur le hurlement de Grey.

-" Natsu je vais te tuer ! " Et le rire de Laxus qui suit.

La guilde reprend son calme et tout semble redevenu. Natsu est toujours au sol, gisant.

-" La prochaine fois t'y réfléchira a deux fois avant d'emmerder Laxus !" Erza est son tact légendaire.

-" Bon bah conclusion Laxus est du genre jaloux ! Merci Natsu pour ta collaboration !" dit Mirajane avec un sourire digne des pires démons.

Ce qu'ils savent pas c'est que à quelques kilomètres de là, deux hommes se laissent aller à la passion. Toute la nuit. Le lendemain lorsque Grey revient à la guilde, Mirajane ne manque l'occasion de le mettre dans l'embarras en lui demandant pourquoi il a du mal à s'assoir. Et sous le rougissement de Grey et les rires de la guilde et Natsu encore au sol, mais cette fois à cause de Grey qui en rentrant lui a collé un poing. Laxus quand à lui est très fière de lui, monte à létage, sans manquer de regarder les marques qu'il a laissé sur Grey, marques très voyantes. Cependant quand il voit Mirajane venir vers lui, il perd son sourire et monte rapidement à l'étage se planquer.

Fin

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si l'envie vous en prend laissez une review même négative pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! :)


	4. Mirajane

Hello c'est un nouvel OS sur le couple Grey x Laxus ! Et oui encore ! Cette fois encore c'est donc un yaoi ! Avec quelques sous-entendus. Par préférence si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin !

Mirajane...

A Fairy Tail il y autant de caractères différents que de personnes. Des personnes survolté, qui aime se battre, ou encore des solitaires, des timides, des intellectuelles, des femmes froides et forte et il y a Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss, une des mages les plus magnifiques, qui a déjà fait la première page sur Sorcerer et qui a par de nombreuses fois démontré sa force et sa persévérance. Le monde entier sait aussi que Mirajane peut être une sacré mêle brin et une manipulatrice hors pair. Elle est intelligente et très observatrice. A la guilde toute le monde l'a craint. Elle sait tout sur tout le monde. Rare sont les fois ou quelqu'un la surprend ou lui dit une chose qu'elle ignorait.

Depuis quelques jours, elle remarque l'étrange comportement de Grey. Il semble plus distant, comme si cela était possible, se déshabille de moins en moins souvent et surtout constamment dans ses pensées. Plus encore elle a remarqué sur la base de son cou un suçon. Et oui un suçon ! Donc discrètement elle se rapproche et observe un peu plus et voit un suçon, un gros suçon. Mais il ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte. Donc l'aîné des Strauss observe Grey et les membres de la guilde qui interagissent avec le concerné. Dans sa tête elle fait un pré-sélection de qui pourrait être l'auteur du suçon. Déjà, cette personne est de la guilde, Grey est trop reversé pour approcher d'autre être humain. Non elle en est sûr, le fameux auteur est dans la guilde. Alors déjà elle exclu Juvia, Wendy, Natsu, Erza et Lisanna. Oui cela ne l'a surprendrait pas que le mage de glace soit homosexuel ou même bi. Non pas du tout. Trop prise dans ces pensées, elle ne remarque pas Laxus qui vient s'asseoir au bar. Chose plutôt surprenante.

-" On peut savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour que tu fixes comme ça le vide ?"

-" Si je te parles de quelque chose tu promets de le garder secret ?" Laxus la regarde blasé mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

-" Alors voilà, depuis quelques jours Grey a une attitude étrange." Elle voit Laxus qui fronce les sourcils. " Donc déjà il est tout le temps dans ses pensées, ensuite sa manie de se déshabiller c'est atténué, mais vraiment ! En plus il a un suçon ! Un énorme suçon sur la base du cou ! Il est amoureux ou du moins il a une relation !"

-" D'accord mais en quoi ça nous concerne, je veux dire pourquoi ça te traquasse autant ? Il peut bien ce qu'il veut c'est de son cul dont on parles !"

-" Je sais bien Laxus, mais j'aimerai juste savoir qui c'est ! Grey est mon ami et je veux savoir avec qui il fricote et puis ! De toute manière j'aurai pas dû t'en parler !" Elle donne un coup de torchon vers Laxus qui l'esquive habillement.

-" Mais Mira, ce n'est pas contre toi mais Grey est du genre solitaire donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un ! En plus c'est qu'un suçon et un trace de morsure c'est tout !" La réaction de Laxus bloque Mirajane dans son mouvement.

-" Mais Laxus j'ai jamais parlé d'une morsure..." Elle lui fait un grand sourire, et elle voit le dragon slayer de la foudre avalé difficilement sa salive. Et merde. Franchement. " Dis-moi mon petit Laxus tu n'aurai pas quelque chose à me dire ?!" La demande qui soit dit en passant n'en est pas une glace le sang de Laxus. Il est piégé et le sait parfaitement. Alors il a plusieurs solutions. Soit il fuit lamentablement au risque de laisser son amant au main de cette terroriste qu'est Mirajane, soit il l'affronte lui-même, soit il la fuit et embarque Grey au passage, mais au risque de se faire cramer par la guilde.

Le temps de réflexion ne dépasse pas la demi-seconde, il fuit comme un lâche, il part du bar attrape Grey par le bras et court loin de la guilde. Au bout de quelques secondes il daigne enfin s'arrêter et expliquer à Grey son geste.

-" Mira nous a cramé !" Le rougissement et le hurlement de son amant sont une réponse parfaite à la solution.

-" Mais comment ça ! Elle peut pas on a fait super gaffe et..."

-" Hier dans l'action je t'ai fait un suçon sur le cou..." La bouche de Grey s'ouvre et se referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-" Tu m'as fait un... Bordel LAXUS !" Laxus ne trouve rien de mieux que d'embrasser son compagnon.

-" Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une idée, je lui ai répondu que ça ne l'a regardé pas et que de toute manière c'était un suçon et une morsure et elle m'a cramé ! Et ne me reproches pas tout aussi ! Hein ! Tu m'as laissé seul avec ce monstre !" Son amant lève les yeux au ciel.

-" Quoi le grand Laxus Draer a peur de Mirajane !" Le regard de Laxus en dit long sur sa façon de pensée. " Bon ok faut être débile pour ne pas avoir peur de Mira... Mais t'as pas nié ! Et on est parti ensemble c'est foutu ! Et la guilde au mon dieu !" Le regard de Laxus s'assombrit.

-" T'as honte d'être avec moi peut-être ! Si c'est le cas dis le tout de suite et on arrête là ! Je voudrais pas te faire honte !" Laxus tente de partir mais son compagnon le retient par le poignet et se colle contre son dos.

-" Ok alors je le dirais qu'une fois c'est déjà difficile pour moi, mais j'ai pas honte de toi, bien au contraire... Je... Je... J'aime... mais je sais que les autres vont m'emmerder avec ça et connaissant Mira se sera la première et j'aime pas être le centre de l'attention et puis..." Laxus se retourne et attrape Grey par les hanches en collant leurs lèvres ensemble.

-" Tu réalises qu'on va devoir affronté Mira tôt ou tard hein !" demande le dragon slayer de la foudre à son compagnon.

-" Oh nonnnn !" La tête de Grey se colle dans le cou de Laxus et soupire. La bouche de celui-ci commence à déposer des baisers sur son cou, puis arrivée à l'oreille lui souffle.

-" Tu sais que j'ai une merveilleuse manière de te faire oublier tes soucis !"

Le reste de leur nuit ne les concerne qu'eux.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants se rendent à la guilde, ensemble, autant affronter Mirajane le plus rapidement possible. Et même temps de remarquer la réaction des autres membres. Qui d'ailleurs ne manque pas d'intérêt.

Fin. 

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et si vous aimez, et même si vous n'aimez pas ! Si il y a des fautes ou même si une formulation est mal tourné n'hésitez pas ! Je préfère votre honnêté ! Merci ;) !


	5. Mirajane est une diablesse

Hello Hello me revoilà avec un nouvel Os sur la relation Gray x Laxus. Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheuresement, seul l'historie est de moi, de plus si vous voulez mettre une review, même négative, n'hésitez pas, cela ne pourra que faire en sorte que je remarque mes erreurs et les corriges. De plus désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible.

Mirajane est une diablesse...

Si vous demandez aux membres de Fairy Tail de qui ils ont le plus peur, les avis sont mitigés.

D'un côté il y a Erza, la grande Titania, aussi puissante que terrifiante. Erza c'est la force brute par excellence, mais aussi la patience équivalente au néant. Une mage exceptionnelle avec une grande force de caractère, mais aussi une tendance à la menace rapide, mais chacun des membres de Fairy Tail la respecte et savent qu'elle fera tout pour sa famille, qui n'est autre que les membres de Fairy Tail.

D'un autre côté il y a Mirajane, petit ange mais qui cache un véritable démon. D'une grande gentillesse et d'un amour dévoué envers les autres membres de la guilde, elle est adulé et aimé de tous. Elle ne montre son côté démonique que quand ses amis ou même sa famille est en danger. Cependant, ce n'est pas Satan Soul en soi que les membres de la guilde craigne, non loin de là. C'est la facette manipulatrice et commère de la jeune femme qui fait frisonner les fées.

Des deux Laxus craint beaucoup plus Mirajane, elle a su comprendre en une seule fois, ce que personne n'avait remarqué depuis des semaines voir des mois, sa mise en couple avec le jeune Gray Fullbuster. Oui avec son visage d'ange, et son incroyable perspicacité, elle a réussi à se faire en sorte que Laxus Draer se dévoile. Grand exploit.

Depuis leur mise en couple, l'un des sujets préférés de la guilde est de savoir qui est l'actif et qui est le passif. Pour le moment aucune information n'a fuité chez les deux amants, mais connaissant le démon qu'est Mirajane, cela ne devrait pas tarder. Le dragon Slayer de la foudre étant partie en mission pendant quelques jours avec l'unité Raijin, il est impatient de retrouver son amant, en rentrant dans l'appartement qu'ils partagent ensemble depuis quelques temps. Il ne voit aucune lumière dans l'appartement, il va jusqu'à la chambre, mais aucune présence de son compagnon, il en déduit que celui-ci est à la guilde.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion il décide d'aller rejoindre son amant à la guilde, histoire de le ramener chez eux et de lui montrer à quel point il lui a manquer, un rictus carnassier prend place sur son visage et il se dépêche de sortir de l'appartement direction le QG de Fairy Tail, après 5 petites minutes de marche il arrive enfin à destination. Il entend de dehors la musique et les cris laissant présager une fête digne de Fairy Tail à l'intérieur. Il ouvre les portes, rentre tranquillement et va directement au bar. Après sa mission il a bien le droit à un petit remontant, surtout avec la nuit qui s'annonce. Il voit Cana assise directement sur le bar, plus loin Evergreen affalé sur Elfmann, mais aucune trace de son amant. Kinana rapproche en souriant et lui sert son verre.

\- « Dis Kinana tu n'aurais pas vu Gray par harsard ? » elle sourit tendrement et me désigne le fond de la guilde avec son doigt. Au loin il vois Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Natsu et enfin Gray.

« Il est avec son équipe et Mirajane. » dit la jeune femme. Là le visage de Laxus se décompose et il se précipite, gardant tout de même une allure digne et froide, vers le dit endroit et là il la voit, la démone, cependant quand elle le voit arriver elle semble avoir un air coupable sur le visage. Plus Laxus approche plus il sent que la situation lui échappe et va lui donner une sacré migraine. La scène qui lui fait place le fait soupirer directement. Il se retourne lentement vers Mirajane, qui se tient à côté des filles avec un regard et un visage angélique.

« Mirajane... »

« Oui ?... » et hop un petit sourire angélique qui convertirait Hilter et Staline au droit de l'homme.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait ?! »

Pour mieux comprendre la question formulé par le dragon slayer de la foudre, il faut comprendre que son amant, qui n'est autre que Gray, st actuellement affalé sur la table, ne portant rien qu'autre qu'un caleçon, ce qui fait d'ailleurs gronder Laxus de jalousie, les joues rouges, les yeux vitreux et un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux lui mangeant tout le visage. Autant dire que son image de mage réservé et froid vient simplement de voler en éclat. Et au vue du nombre de verre et de bouteilles alignés devant lui, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son amant est complètement déchiré. Mettant à mal ses plans pour la soirée.

« Ne m'accuse pas, je ne l'ai pas forcé à boire... »

« Mais elle m'a offert tout mes verres ! » intervient son amant, ne relevant même pas la tête de la table.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as volontairement bourrer la gueule de mon mec ?! » demande Laxus tout en se rapprochant de la larve qu'est actuellement son dit mec.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Laxus, on discutait simplement entre ami. » continue la démone, rien ne la trahit, hormis le petit sourire qu'elle arbore comme unique preuve de son méfait.

« Pour discuter entre ami ? Et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec ton obsession de savoir qui est au dessus dans notre relation hein ? » accuse le dragon de la foudre.

« Alors absolument pas... mais maintenant que tu arbores le sujet, il est vrai que Gray est plus bavard lorsqu'il a bu, mais il a pas voulu y répondre, du coup peut-être que tu peux éclairer nos lanternes ? » demande Mira.

« Bien essayer Mira, mais je viens juste récupérer Gray et je l'emmène loin de vos complots et vos machinations tordu ! » mettant en action ses mots, il soulève facilement son amant qui enroule automatiquement ses jambes autours de ses hanches et ses bras autours de son cou.

« C'est dommage que tu le prennes comme ça Laxus... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase et laisse planer un silence. Un frisson remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale de jeune Draer, il connaît suffisamment Mira et sent que ça va mal finir pour lui.

« Mira ! Je ne te répondrai pas et Gray non plus lâche l'affaire non de dieu ! »

« Tu as raison aucun de vous deux ne va lâcher le fin mot de cette histoire, mais quand Gray boit, il n'est peut-être pas comme Natsu est suffisamment bête pour dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais il n'empêche qu'il parle. Et pas q'un peu ! » le susnommé Natsu râle à la réplique de la démone mais un regard de celle-ci et le courageux Natsu fuit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Alors Laxus toujours pas envie de te mettre à table ?! » Laxus grogne et entend le marmonnement de son amant, toujours logé dans ses bras.

« Désolé elle est trop forte ! » Et là Laxus craint le pire, soit il fuit lamentablement, mais en ignorant ce qu'elle sait, ou il reste et l'affronte pour savoir ce que Gray a pu lui dire. Un léger sourire gagne quand même ses lèvres, là tout de suite il a peut-être une chance de gagner contre la démone.

« Ah oui et que t'as dit Gray hein ? » Il voit le sourire de Mira s'agrandir, et voilà elle est tombé dans le piège.

« Pas mal de chose en vérité ! » il voit parfaitement son sourire, mais la situation lui rappelle a fois où il s'est cramé, Mirajane ayant réussi à lui faire avouer sa relation avec le mage de glace et une petite partie de lui se dit que pour une fois il va pas la laisser gagner.

« Quoi qu'il t'est dit ou non , je m'en moque ! » Et là il voit la sourire de Mira s'effacer légèrement.

« Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir Gray complètement déchiré et que je ne sais pas que en réalité il ne parle pas mais boit jusqu'à finir raid mort sur la table. Et oui ma petite Mira c'est bien essayer mais va falloir faire mieux pour en savoir plus ! Si tu permets je vais maintenant m'occuper de mon amant que tu as transformé en loque ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il se retourne et part avec son chargement dans les bras direction leur appartement.

« Si il croit que je vais abandonner aussi facilement il est pas au bout de ces peines ! » ricane Mira.

Gadjeel qui passait à ce moment là pour venir voir Reby regarde étrangement les filles puis demande avec une légère appréhension.

« T'as vraiment faire boire autant Gray pour savoir qui fait l'homme dans leur relation ? »

« Bah quoi, la fin justifie les moyens mon chère Gadjeel, d'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec Reby ? » le visage de la susnommé prend une teinte rouge tomate et le courageux Gadjeel fuit du côté de Natsu et se cache de la démone, qui s'en retourne au bar, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir coincé les deux amants. Mais elle ne desespère pas ce n'est que partie remise.

Dans son appartement, son amant endormit sur sa poitrine Laxus frisonne sans savoir pourquoi mais se doute que c'est Mirajane. Elle a mit à l'eau son plan de ce soir concernant son amant, mais ce n'est que partie remise. et une partie de lui sait parfaitement qu'elle n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Et que même si elle connaissait la réponse, elle trouverait une autre manière de les torturés.

Il arrive à cette conclusion que Mirajane est belle et bien la plus terrifiante.


	6. Leon Bastia

Salut ! Me revoici avec une histoire toujours sur le même paring j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Les personnages ne m'appartient pas encore une fois. Voilà bonne lecture du moins j'espère.

Leon Bastia

Fairy Tail, une guilde de Fiore, qui fut la guilde numéro un, puis la risée du pays et enfin obtenu la renommée qui lui revenait de droit. Si vous demandez aux autres guildes ce qu'ils pensent des fées, vous obtiendrez différentes descriptions. Mais les mots qui reviennent régulièrement pour les décrire sont bruyants, complètement dérangés, brutes, destructeurs et d'autres encore.

Chacun à Fairy Tail a une histoire différente, mais ils ont tous trouvé dans cette guilde, ce que au fond chacun recherchait, une famille, certes dysfonctionnelle et parfois intrusive mais un famille protectrice et aimante.

Leon Bastia est un homme froid, calme et posé. Il peut être aussi calculateur mais n'en reste pas moins humais. Même s'il ne cesse de prétendre le contraire ou même de le nier, il considère Gray comme son petit frère, et il est vrai qu'il lui en a voulu pendant longtemps avant d'enfin comprendre et apprendre à pardonner. Depuis leur relation est au beau fixe, il se parle de temps en temps et font même des missions ensemble parfois. Sur le retour d'une mission pas loin de la guilde de son frère de cœur, il ce dit que ce serait une bonne idée de rentre visite à cette guilde de dégénéré.

« Je me disais étant donné que nous sommes à quelques heures des fées pourquoi n'irons nous pas leur dire bonjour. » Directement Cherrya approuve ravie de revoir son amie Wendy. Toby et Yuka n'ont pas vraiment de réaction mais ce qui surprend Leon est le petit sourire moqueur que fait Jura.

« Avec plaisir ! J'ai une discussion à avoir avec Laxus ! » Cherrya sourit, Yuka a un rire moqueur, Toby ne semble pas comprendre, au moins Leon ne se sent plus le seul intrus. Soudain Tobi semble pris d'une prise de conscience et hurle.

« Ah c'est par rapport à la relation entre Laxus et Gray ! » Les trois autres le regarde blasé et ils voient le visage de Leon se figer et celui-ci semble en pleine réflexion.

« Leon ça va ? » demande Cherrya en passant sa main devant le visage de son binôme.

« Ah bah bravo ! Tu pouvais pas la fermer Toby ! Tu l'as cassé et quand il aura repris ses esprits il va nous emmerder pendant les prochaines heures de route. » réplique Yuka.

« Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon petit frère sort avec cette brute ! Et vous le saviez ?! » tout les habitants autours les regardent bizarrement.

« C'est Chery qui nous l'a dit et elle l'a su de Mirajane. On en a parler le mois dernier devant toi, et comme tu n'as pas réagit on pensait que tu savais. » continue Cherrya.

« LE MOIS DERNIER ! Mais comment ça ! Si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

« Continue de vociféré autant que tu veux ça changera pas qu'ils sont bien ensemble ! D'ailleurs la fille de Fairy Tail a donné pleins de détails ! » poursuit Yuka.

« Je vais tuer cette brute épaisse de mes propres mains ! Il a détourné mon petit frère ! »

« Dis-toi que au moins il te piquera pas Juvia comme ça ! » Mais Leon n'écoute même pas Toby et avance très rapidement et en marmonnant des phrases que aucun de ses compagnons ne comprennent.

« Je sens qu'il va y avoir encore du mouvement à Fairy Tail. » Sur ces mots de Jura ils se mettent à suivre leur compagnon tout en se moquant gentiment de son comportement.

Quelques heures plus tard l'équipe de Lamia Scale arrive enfin à Magnolia et croise sur leur route Natsu et Happy.

« Tiens qu'est ce vous faîtes là les gars ?! » ne peut s'empêcher de hurler le dragon slayer de feu, mais cela ne semble même plus choquer les habitants.

« Nous revenons d'une mission qui a eu lieu pas loin, du coup on est venu vous dire bonjour ! » répond gentiment Cherrya.

« Où est GRAYYY ?! » Là encore une fois les habitants ne semble pas surpris par les éclats de voix, mais Natsu lui cependant semble déconcerté. Leon n'attend même pas la réponse et poursuit son chemin jusqu'à la guilde de son frère de cœur, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec lui et menacer son compagnon.

Le reste de la troupe le suit au loin, mais suffisamment près pour ne rater une miette du futur spectacle. Enfin ils arrivent à la guilde, Leon ouvre les portes tellement brusquement qu'elles claquent contre le mur. Ils entendent des murmures surpris, mais cela ne semble par ébranlé la guilde plus que cela, tellement habitué au frasque de ses membres.

« Bonjour vous cinq qu'est ce qui vous amènent ici ? » demande gentiment Mirajane.

« Où est GRAY ?! » hurle Leon, mais encore une fois cela ne semble pas choquer la jeune femme puisqu'elle ne bronche même pas et répond avec un grand sourire.

« Laxus et lui ne sont pas encore arrivé ! Ils ont sûrement eu une nuit agité ! Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient pas vu ! Ils ont dû s'en donner à cœur joie ! »

Sous son regard surpris Jura éclate d'un rire moqueur et Yuka qui se frappe le front de dépits. Quand à lui, Leon est complètement figé et ne semble plus connecté.

« Il a quoi Leon ? Il semble tout cassé ?! » demande Natsu.

« Question pertinente pour une fois Natsu ! Je suis impressionnée ! Cependant il a raison qu'est ce qu'il a Leon ? » reprend l'aîné des Strauss,ignorant les regards des membres de Lamia Scale qui ne semblent pas revenir du fait que le dragon slayer de feu n'est même pas réagit, comme habitué.

« Il vient seulement d'apprendre la relation entre Gray et Laxus et depuis il est comme ça ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a mais ça m'inquiète ! » lui répond Cherrya.

« Je refuse que mon frère de cœur sorte avec une brute épaisse qui va lui faire du mal du coup je suis venu dire ma façon de pensée à Gray et à Laxus ! » sous le regard surpris de Leon, une grande partie de la guilde se met à rire, chacun ayant un rire différent, mais ils semblent tous d'accord sur un point. Point que Reby semble sur le point de lui expliquer ainsi qu'à Cherrya, Tobi et Yuka. Seul Jura semble comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

« Évidement il devrait par tarder à arriver tout les deux ! » reprend Mirajane avec un grand sourire envers les membres de Lamia Scale en plus d'un regard d'avertissement envers ses compagnons. Elle s'amuse tellement en imaginant la futur scène. D'ailleurs les portes s'ouvre mais une pointe de déception s'étend sur la guilde en voyant Lucy qui semble consternée du peu d'intérêt que lui porte la guilde.

Soudain enfin le moment que tout le monde attendait arrive, la porte s'ouvre et apparaissent Laxus et Gray, se tenant la main, et regardant estomaqué l'entièreté de la guilde qui les regarde avidement. Laxus retourne automatiquement son regard vers Mirajane, c'est toujours de sa faute. Il aperçoit Jura au bar lui souriant moqueusement, il lâche la main de son compagnon et commence son approche vers son ami mais est interrompu par un événement perturbateur.

« Oui ?! » Leon regarde Laxus dans une tentative de regard noir, mais comprend rapidement les rires qu'ont eu les membres de Fairy Tail, c'est vrai qu'il est pas facile de tenir tête à une homme aussi immense et qui vous regarde avec une lueur psychopathe dans les yeux !

« Toi ! Je n'approuve absolument pas ta relation avec Gray ! »

« T'es qui déjà ?! » Laxus croise les bras sur son torse et lève un sourcil condescendant.

« LEON?! » hurle Gray, en voyant son frère de cœur, Leon lui saute dessus et tente de l'éloigner de Laxus mais cela échoue lamentablement puisque Gray le repousse et retourne vers son amant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » demande Gray à la fois heureux mais inquiet de l'ambiance entre son frère et son amant.

« Je suis venu te dire que je n'approuve pas ta relation avec cette brute épaisse ! Et que je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas et restera avec ce géant au regard de tueur mais je voulais te dire mon avis sincère ! Quand à toi ! » Leon se retourne vers Laxus lançant un doigt accusateur vers celui-ci.

« Moi ?! »

« Si jamais tu fais du mal à mon frère je vais te tuer mais quelque chose de sale et de violent, je te ferais souffrir comme t'as jamais souffert et je m'en fou de ta réputation ! Déjà que tu mettes tes sales pattes sur lui est un affront mais si tu lui fais du mal t'auras à faire à moi ! »

Le mage de glace semble fier de son discours, cependant en voyant le regard moqueur de Natsu et Jura et la mine dépité de son frère, il pense pendant un tiers de seconde qu'il a eu tord, avant que clairement se rendre compte que sa menace n'a absolument pas l'effet escompté puisque Laxus va au bar sans même le calculer et s'assoit à côté de Jura sans même lui dire un mot.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Ça va vraiment pas ! Tu débarques comme ça et tu menaces Laxus ! Mais t'es au courant que après à chaque fois à cause de vous et de vos conneries c'est moi qui trinque ! » hurle Gray.

« Donc c'est bien toi qui en dessous ! Merci Leon de ta collaboration ! J'ai enfin eu l'information que j'attendais tant ! »

« MIRA ! » hurle en cœur les membres de Fairy Tail sous le rougissement de Gray et le rire de Laxus confirmant l'information tant attendu et achevant ce pauvre Leon.

Fin

Merci de m'avoir lu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous en avez envie ! Positive comme négative ;) :) !


End file.
